Kingdoms Bleed
by Crying Princess
Summary: Everything starts to fall apart and unravel in the most synical hand that fate could have delt her. Once fate starts to tie knots it's almost impossible for it to be undone.
1. Darkness Consumes, Light Overcomes

Chapter 1 - Darkness Consumes, Light Overcomes

Disclaimer: Don't make me cry...

'What is this, this darkness? Where am I?' she asked this as she felt herself fall; falling into a soft, cold darkness. She was forgetting; forgetting everything that she had once known. Her memories began to slip. There was no more pain, no more suffering, no more happiness, no more times where she could say, "Remember when…" They were slipping away almost as fast as she was falling. No matter how hard she tried to hold onto them they seemed to fall faster from her. She saw her mother's face. She saw her family and her once lovely childhood, or what she had of it. One face she could not forget out of everything that seemed to fly from her was the face of her mother, as she laid in her blood, with scarlet tears running down her face. Her eyes at the time had turned to a cold blue. She had died unhappy, but she couldn't remember why. She wanted to release that sorrow feeling, but she didn't know how. She had forgotten how to cry.

All she could think about was that tainted, morbid memory of her mother. She felt something that drew her to her mother no matter if her last memory of her was a bad one. She had this urge to be wrapped in her tight embrace and never to be let go. Soon that image was gone and she felt no more. She was an empty shell of a girl who used to be, but was no more. Her dimming light that surrounded her gave out. She blinked and couldn't tell whether her eyes were open or not. The chilling air became numbing as she fell into eternal darkness. She became drowsy and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

A light was seen through her closed eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright figure watching her. Where had she seen this figure before? She seemed so familiar. She continued to stare, and all the more the person meant nothing to her. Nothing.

This figure watched with her deep, blue eyes as the little girl fell into a deeper darkness then her herself had ever reached. She slowly descended and caught the falling girl. She fell no more and they both stood still in that spot. She held the little girl close to her and tried to warm her cold body. The girl stared at her blankly welcoming the warmth, but then again not welcoming to warmth because she didn't know how. A crystal tear drifted slowly, from it's blue eyes, down the her face. The girl reached up to wipe it away feeling the warm, salty tear between her fingertips.

This bright angel ripped off a chain from around her neck and wrapped it around the girl's neck. There were now two charms around her neck. The one she had before and the one she had given. All the little girl did was stare at her with an even more blank expression not comprehending anything at all. "I love you…" was the last thing she said to the little girl before she released her into another fall.

The girl reached her hands up to the dulling light. She didn't know why or what for, but she had a longing to be with that bright angel, but bright she wasn't anymore. Whether the girl understood it or not that bright angel had given her light to the girl so that she could escape for the darkness. The consequences of giving up her own light was pulling her into darkness. Soon she was as lost as the girl, but the last thing she saw before she forgot everything was the girl disappearing from the darkness. She smiled then smiled no more and continued an her never-ending fall.


	2. No More

Chapter 2 - No More

She opened her eyes to see a night sky and glittering stars. She listened as the wind blew gently making the palm trees sway in it's direction. She turned her head to see the ocean's shore. The smell of the ocean and the lulling sound of the tide made her drowsy. She was so tired. 'What is this place?' she asked herself.

She looked back up at the sky to see one of the brightest star flickered and disappear to be seen never more. She blinked and noticed another as it went out. 'What was that?' She closed her eyes as her head started to throb. It was as if she was reliving life once more. From the happiest moments, to the saddest moments, to the one moment that would change her life forever…These were her memories.

! Start Flashback !

She was standing at her window looking out at the night sky and the paved streets below her. The street lamps and the lights from late night store owners made it all look so romantic and calm. She jumped in surprise to hear a knock on her door. "May I come in?" It was her mother. She smiled and opened the door.

Her mother was wearing a dress that was painstakingly beautiful. She had just come back from a party with her father. It was as if staring at the night sky with a single crescent moon in between her bosoms. Her hair fell below her waist. She had her hair pulled up half way in a design that gave her an adolescent look that took notice away from her worn face that only comes with age making her look ten years younger.

She looked wearily at her daughter. Her mother's deep blue eyes held secrets and usually kept them, but at that moment she could see everything. Everything that she could have ever hid from her daughter to keep her safe. To keep her away from some of the harsh reality that she had to live through, and this scared her. "I wanted to give your gift to you early just in case…" As her mother said this she smiled a smile that couldn't even fool a blind man.

She walked over to her mom and sat down next to her.

Her mother held out her hand for her daughter to take the gift. It was a charm of a peculiar design. She had noticed before that every one in her family had one with the exception of herself, and even if she didn't really even know much about it she knew it was more then just a charm. "Everyone in our family receives one when they come of age. Each is different. A special charm for each individual family member. No two are the same. You must keep it safe and it shall do the same for you. It will keep you safe in times when you think all is lost. It will be your light." Her mother explained. There was mystery shrouded in this little charm. It was in the shape of a heart surrounded by other tiny stars that glittered in the light.

She looked at her mother's. She always kept it on. It was too a heart but in a antique design so detailed you wouldn't think that anything like it would have existed.

Her mother took her charm and laced it with a chain. She gently put it on her daughter and watched as she untouched her hair from it. Her mother walked to her window to look out at what her daughter was once staring at. The streets were emptied and a queer silence hung in the air with such thickness it was hard to breath. The night sky was no more as it slowly became shrouded in darkness. The street lamps flickered off one by one. Night like this was never before seen in their little town. It ran a chill up her spine. Soon the only light left on the street below were the little shops, but even then you could see hurried shop owners running around and packing up to leave.

The mother quickly turned around before her daughter could see what she was staring at. She once again put a smile on and beckoned her to follow her downstairs.

She followed her mother at a very brisk walk and sometimes she even had to run a bit to catch up with her. Her mother opened the door. She now saw what her mother had seen. Grabbing onto her mother's hand so she would not be left behind they crossed the paved street. It seemed to her like all was all abandoned. How could it look so different in 10 minutes time? It was if no one had even lived that at all. The lamps did not shine and one by one the little shop lights that usually stood throughout the night were dying. The atmosphere all around carried with it a depressing gloom. No stars were seen shining. In fact, she couldn't even see the night sky anymore.

All she could her were their hurried walk echoing as they crossed, but something else was heard in the distance. She stopped dropping her hold she had on her mother. A figure was coming at them fast. They could hear the panting and crying as this person ran. A sudden gasp was echoed as she fell hard to the ground. Yellow eyes were seen all around her as one dug, what she saw, a huge claw into the screaming woman's back. They then saw something that lit the night. It was a translucent heart in the color of a beautiful, shocking red color. Then she saw what these creatures really looked like. They were short and came to her waist. They slumped over and were never still, they twitched this way and that not still for one moment. The only thing that was color on them were their empty, bright yellow eyes.

The heart slowly dulled as they saw it turn a shade of grey before becoming completely black. The woman was gone. She was so focused on those strange creatures and the shining heart that she did not notice what had become of the woman. Where did she go?

Her mother stared in horror as she grabbed her daughter and ran. Her father's garage shop was across the street from where they lived. This was where her mother was going. They ran into the shop and locked the door, but that didn't stop them from coming in. They sat at the door and twitched as they became a shadow on the ground and creeping in from the tiny slit at the bottom of the door. Her mother grabbed her once more and ran to the very top of the shop. There her father and older brother stood working on this strange machine she had never seen before. What was going on? "What are those things? What's happening?" she questioned.

No reply.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

Her mother looked at her, "I do not know what they are only that they are heartless and feed off of the hearts of others. Soon this planet will follow the fate of many others and become no more then a past, forgotten memory along with all it's people."

"So we're going to die?" she asked horrified. She turned to see her brother and father had stopped working on the machine.

"No…, you won't." This small machine opened up to show room enough for one person. That person was her. She looked at them and shook her head, "I won't leave without you if that's what your thinking. I refuse to go anywhere in that thing."

"You must…" was the only reply she received. Her father and brother hugged her one last time before she stepped in. The only problem was that it wouldn't turn on. The heartless were outside the door. There was nothing they could do now about the little ship that was suppose to carry off their last hope. All the effort her father and brother had put into it had gone to waste. "Hurry and take her to the top of the roof. Find some way to get her out of here!" her father yelled as he shoved them to the staircase that would leave to the roof.

She saw as her brother and father stayed behind to hinder them and buy time. She had no time to think as she was grabbed again and taken to the roof. They walked over to the edge of the building. These creatures were everywhere. They were attacking anyone that came in contact with them. The night sky was lit with fire that blazed from buildings near and far. Buildings finally gave way to the fire and collapsed; they were falling everywhere. She looked straight into her mother's eyes that were usually hiding all emotion now shown nothing but fear and hopelessness, "Why me? Why did you want me to escape?"

Her mother turned her head away avoiding looking straight at her, "Someday you will understand." Her mother's bottom lip trembled as she bit back tears. She had lost a husband and a son. She was losing her home and her daughter as well.

The ground below them shook making them think that the building was going to fall, but it wasn't the building. A shadow was caste upon them as a dark figure with ripped wings appeared. This thing was mountainous in size. It was like the others. All black with empty, bright yellow eyes. In it's chest you could see a shape of a heart like it had been gouged out from it. Down from the blackened, angry sky, starting to pour like rain, were bright massive balls. They fell softly to the ground not seeming to do any harm at all. The monster rose his arms above his head and thrust them down into the ground. A black hole that seemed to be there but wasn't really there appeared around his arms. The heartless that her father and brother had worked so hard to defeat were starting to appear behind her. Her father and brother were now lost; they were now heartless.

The giant heartless rose to his feet once more now holding a massive ball of white energy. He threw it up as it burst into pieces and fell like snow but dissipating before it even hit the ground. Their planet, as if weeping, cried out in a boisterous sound unlike anything she had heard before. The earth began to shake once more and this time it was because the very light that kept this planet alive was there no more. Her mother screamed as a deep black claw penetrated, going straight through her torso. She fell to the ground bleeding deep into the tiled roof. A scarlet tear ran down her mother's porcelain white face as she whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you away from here in time. I was told to do, what seemed, the most simplest of tasks, and I couldn't even do that. Now everyone will suffer because of it."

"Mother!" she screamed as she saw a heart slowly appear in the hands of the black creatures. It was a white crystalline color unlike any she had seen. It was so white it hurt to look at, but soon, like the rest, it faded to a dull grey before being eclipsed into an eternal black. She was so worn and tired; numb. Her family was gone. She was left alone on a world that was to be no more. She let the tears fall freely down her face. Time was running out for her and all she could do was wait. She didn't have to wait long. She was surrounded by the heartless and soon felt what she had most dreaded: a sharp lunge into her back.

The pain was so immense that it left her breathless. She feared to look down but did anyway to see black claws dripping with blood. It was like poison running through her. Her heart beat faster then what it was ever meant to, her pulse quickened. Her skin felt as if it was on fire, but her blood ran cold. An icy cold like she had never felt before. It ached to move. It hurt to breath. It hurt. The black creature pulled out from her as she fell next to the deceased figure of her mother. She noticed something wet on her face. It was her mother's blood, but she couldn't move. The pain was so immense it kept her paralyzed to that spot. She could not make any facial expressions and was surprised to feel dark tears fall from her face. She was dying. She was dying in a way that no one should ever have to.

What were those things doing here? What were their purposes? Why did it have to happen to her a day before her birthday? All thoughts were lost as she felt a pull at her still beating heart. She no longer felt a racing heart. She no longer felt blood racing through her veins. Everything inside her came to a halt. All she could do was wait till her brain ceased to function. She stared at the heartless as they twitched back and forth cradling her own heart. Her vision blurred, mostly blinded by tears, and what she did see was all in black and white. The world of choas seen in the background was now a dull grey and black. Everything without color.

Soon it all went away. She just ceased to exist.

! Flashback End !

She now remembered everything. She gasped and reached for her neck to feel cool metal. Relief ran over her. The present her mom gave her was still there, but wait…why were there two charms instead of one. She felt the second one, not wanting to move, and noticed it to be a heart in intricate detail. It was her mother's! How did it get there? She did not remember grabbing it or her mother giving it to her in the end. But she smiled a sad smile and felt the tears run down either side of her face. That star that went out had met the same fate as her home had. She felt saddened by that thought. People there were dying the same way she had, but if she had died then what was she doing here on the beach?


	3. The Sunrsie

Chapter 3   The Sunrise 

She wore a short skirt that had shorts underneath them and a cute little top on. (A/N: I'm writing this in a hurry, so sorry for the bad description. You should know who it is anyway.)

She looked away from the girl and stared at the beach and its horizon. The sun had just started to come up making the sky look a deep wine red and a light purple. She turned back to her. She had come closer to her and looked into her eyes. "How did you get here? Are you here for a reason? What's your name?" She asked. *My name . . . What is my name?* 

"I don't know. I woke up on this beach. I don't know anything." She replied answering the girls questions. "I see. You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" She asked. Before she could answer the girl replied, "Come lets go to my house and see what we can do for you." She turned around and started to walk towards her house. 

She went to go follow her and stopped as she noticed, for the first time, a searing pain in her back. She reached her hand behind her back and looked at her hand. It was covered in deep red blood and sand from where she had been lying on the beach. 

She slowly looked down and saw the blood soaked sand. Then she remember, "It was that creature that did this . . . ." She said quietly above a whisper. 

The girl turned around to see that she had not been following her, "Come on! What are you waiting for, huh?!" She yelled. She looked back up at her and started walking as fast as her back would allow her. With every step she took it felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. Her vision began to blur as her head started to hurt. She could barely see anything anymore. All she could do was feel pain all over her. She took two more steps and fell to the soft, cold sand below. 

A/N: *crying loudly* I can't stand it. Look how short this was. Mom had to take my brother and sister somewhere leaving me home alone with the computer. *_Ssh! Make sure you don't say anything about it because last time I was caught on the computer added two more days to my restriction._* AND . . . . ANYWAY . . . . . It's not like you could tell her. You have no way to. I know I promised to make this one longer, but with a chance to write even a little bit makes me happy. Chapter 4, no matter what, WILL HAVE SIX PAGES NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME!!!   


	4. Destiny Islands

Chapter 4   Destiny Islands

*She has been sleeping for over 5 days now,* the old woman thought to herself. She looked down at the figure lying down on the bed, covered up to her face. 

* Begin Flashback *   

Her granddaughter came in screaming and saying she needed help out on the beach. She followed her out there to see a figure lying down on the beach. "Go, get your papa." She said as she knelt down to see the young girl. She heard her granddaughter screaming out for her papa.

She turned the girl over and held her in her arms. The girl opened her eyes for just a moment to look up at the person that was holding her. *I want to go home.* She thought before she drifted of to a deep sleep. The grandmother looked down at her. She was very pretty. She had long, light brown hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, and from what she had seen, bright blue eyes.

She turned around to see her granddaughter and her husband walk up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at them. "She has a deep wound in her back. We need to get her inside and bandage it up before she dies. I'm surprised that she has lasted this long with a wound like that." She replied. He bent down and picked up the young girl up into his arms and walked inside the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had gotten through bandaging her and walked out of the room to sit down at the table with her husband. She looked down at the table. She was concerned that the girl might not make it through the night. "Did you see the blood in the sand? It was unbelievable. When I saw all the blood, I thought that she was dead, but when I picked her up she looked up at me. It was like . . . ." She trailed off into her own thoughts. *It was like she wanted to cry, but was to tired or weak to.* She looked back up at her husband as she saw her granddaughter walk through the door.

"Is she alright? Will she be okay?" She asked. 

"She will be fine. Give her a couple of weeks and she should be up and walking." Her grandmother lied. She would be surprised if she made it to the next day.

* End Flashback *

*I can't believe she made.* She looked back at her one last time and shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She lied awake and stared into the dark. *Well, this is familiar,* she thought, *the only difference is that I hear voices. Okay . . . . . . Does that mean I'm going crazy?* She sighed. 

She heard the door open and saw the light spill through the doorway. She tried to sit up and see who it was, but was made to lay back down because of her wound. She now noticed the sharp pain in her back. It was like being hit by a train and surviving. She tried once more to sit up, but now the pain was so horrible that it made her vision blur. She gave up and laid back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't try and get up yet." She informed her. *Well, a little late to be telling me that now. I had to find out the hard way. Sit up, feel pain, lay back down with a throbbing back and a major headache.* She thought. She was feeling very annoyed and just wanted the old lady to leave and let her finish her sleep.

The lady came over and looked down at her. "You may stay here as long as you like." She said, "but I want allow you to get up until your wound is healed completely." She continued to look down at her and saw her close her eyes. She just wanted to be left alone so she could sleep. She heard the old woman leave and shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She opened her eyes and sat up, painfully, but she was able to sit up. She could see a little light that came from the bottom of the door. She threw her legs over the bed and slowly got up. She noticed she wasn't wearing a top but instead a bandage that went from the tip of wear her cleavage was and stopped at the top of her bellybutton. She was also wearing some shorts. They were very short 'shorts'. 

She slowly walked to the door and grabbed hold of the door knob. She stood there feeling the cold metal against her hot palm. She could barley breathe and she had only walked a short distance.

*How long have I been asleep here?* She thought as she slowly turned the door knob. She opened it and walked out to see that no one was there except a small puppy that came running up to her, licking her ankle. She walked over to the table and looked out the window of the small room. She saw the clear blue ocean water and smelled the it as the wind came blowing from the open door.

She walked over to the open door and peered through it. The intensity of the light made her eyes water until she was used to the brightness. It had been so long since she had been outside. 

She looked down to see the puppy at her feet looking up at her. She bent down slowly and picked the small animal up. It was black all over except for its feet and nose which was a deep, brown tan. What was amazing was its dark blue eyes. She held the puppy as it licked her chin. She began to giggle and put the puppy down. It barked and ran off into the bushes that went around the house.        

She stepped onto the warm sand and started to walk out to the beaches shores. The breeze came and went making her hair fly with it. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind against her face and opened them again when she felt her long hair against her back as the wind stopped. 

She looked out to the horizon and turned her head to look along the shore line. She began to walk in that direction as she felt the cold water against her feet.

As she was walking, she noticed that her back wasn't hurting her as badly. She stared at what now lied ahead of her. A thick layer of forest was stopping her from going anywhere else. She heard a dog growling and saw as the puppy came into the clearing. It started yipping happily and jumping into the air, then came over to her and started nibbling playfully at her feet. It turned around and looked back at her and started barking again. "You want me to follow you or something?" She asked the puppy quietly as the puppy responded her question by barking. She stared at the puppy and the dog stared back. It finally sat down and started to whine. *Fine. Why not follow the dog? It's not like I have anything else to do.*

She walked towards the puppy as it walked into the woods. When she pulled back the leaves and walked around some of the bushes, she came to find a small path. She began to walk along it, and occasionally step on a twig or something that made her wish she had shoes, she stopped as the dog ran ahead of her and ran into the thicket. 

She continued her walk along the path and was relieved to finally hear the sound of the ocean once more. 

She walked out onto the beach and looked around. There were palm trees everywhere. She walked on a little more to see a zip line from the top, what looked like a fort, to the bottom, where a post was. 

She walked past the zip line (A/N: That's what I'll call it since I have 'no idea' what it is. All I know is that you glide down it like you would on a zip line.) and began to crawl up the cliff.(A/N: You know what that is. It's . . . . . . That cliff that you have to jump over when your racing Riku on the game.) 

When she finally got over she looked around and saw a bridge. She walked over and began to cross it. She got to one part and saw one gap that she could have jumped across if it wasn't for her back, so she had to walk back and climb down towards the water and walk across that way. As soon as she reached the other side she saw the dog again. It was barking and scratching at a wooden door. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. As she opened it enough the dog ran through the door. 

She walked in the darkness, only seeing a little light through the cracks of pieces of wood, and following the little sound the dog was making.

She came to another door and opened it. 

She stepped into the light and let her eyes adjust before waking on down the beach. She walked under the bridge and saw someone sleeping on the beach. She stood there, standing under the bridge, watching the sleeping form on the beach. 

A/N: I know I promised it to be at least 6 pages, but . . . . . . I'm breaking that promise. I wanted to start on a new chapter, so . . . . . . Hope you forgive me for doing that, and if I made any mistakes email me and I'll fix it. Also, if you know anything that I might be wrong I would like to know. My e-mail address is on my profile, so just click on Crying Princess at the top and it will send you to it. Please! Please! Even if you even glimpsed at this, please review. I know some people read it and never review *I know I do* But Please, For ME, review. *Puts on a sad puppy face* All you have to do is click on the review button down on the bottom and write something. Whether it's mean or not, I don't care, I want more reviews. R/r!!! *Just incase you don't know what it means, it is Read and Review* 


	5. Kairi

Chapter 5   Kairi

A/N: I know on one of the reviews it says that I reviewed myself *LOL* but I didn't. What happened was my sister was reading it and I had forgotten to sigh out, so when she went and reviewed it says that I did, but I didn't. Just thought I'd clear that up. I'm desperate for reviews, but not desperate enough to review myself. * I could've kicked myself when I saw it. But then again I thought it was funny. I like to laugh at my own stupidity. It's okay to think I'm crazy. (I think I might be crazy as well) *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had been standing there for about 5 minuets before she saw someone go up to the person and bend down over him. She saw that it was the same girl as before. She stood there looking at him and turning her head in different directions looking curiously at the form below her. All of a sudden the boy shot up and turned around at the girl. 

They seemed to be talking but she couldn't here them from the distance she was at. She watched them and saw as she knocked him on the head. She giggled at the sight and saw as a boy, about fifteen, come up with a log and started talking to them as well. *I can guess that they must be all friends.* She thought with a sigh. She wished she could remember if she had once had friends or not. Remembering part of your life wasn't something that she wished. She wanted to know more. To remember more, and what she had remembered was only a little of something she knew was much more. She wanted to remember all of it or nothing at all. Personally, she wanted to remember ever last detail of her life.

She sighed once more as she stared down at the cool sand below. She yanked her head back up and saw as they all were running up to her. 

They all came to a stop and stared. The girl she had seen before stepped up in front of the two boys and said, "You're finally awake. I was wondering if you were going to wake up at all, but I'm happy that you did." She turned around as she saw the puppy come up behind her. She bent over and picked it up. "How did you get all the way over here? I thought that your back wasn't completely healed yet." She said.

"It's feeling a lot better, thank you." She replied silently. The puppy in the girl's arms started to yip and squirm in her arms till she finally put it down. It then came up to her and started to bark up at her wanting to be picked up. "Come, lets go back to my house so I can get you some clothes." She said tugging on her arm and watched as she followed her back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys watched as they saw the two girls walk off into the distance. They were dumbfounded to say they least. "Did she just leave us here or what? And, who was that girl?" The boy with the brown hair asked. "Yes. Remember she does do that sometimes. She'll get so distracted that she'll forget about what she was doing before. You're her best friend. You should know that. As for the girl, I have no idea who that was." The other one replied. 

They both shrugged there shoulders and continued there race to gather items for there boat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were walking past the zip line when the girl said, "I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Kairi." She looked up at the girl. *My name. What do I tell her for my name?* She thought to herself trying to remember, but she couldn't. She thought about this for a while and all was silent till they had reached the woods. *Yuki. Why do I remember this name?* She decided she would use that name. "My name . . . . . its Yuki." She said, "Who were those boys that were standing behind you?" She asked

"Oh . . . . Them . . . . . I totally forgot about them. Well, the one that had the brown hair and the red pants, he's Sora and, the one with the grey hair that was wearing blue, is Riku." She said, "We were about to gather some stuff for the boats that we were going to build. I hope they won't be mad for me leaving them like that." She said and started to laugh.

They had finally reached the house and walked in. 

A/N: How'd you like it? R/R!


	6. The Puppy

Chapter 6 The Puppy

They walked into the house and started searching for the clothes Kairi said her grandmother had fixed up for her. They reached the bedroom that she had spent weeks in, and opened up one of the drawers on the dresser right next to the bed. Kairi shuffled around some of the contents and finally shouted out. She stood up and held out some clothes for her.

She led her into a room with light and left her there to change.

Kairi stood out side waiting for Yuki to come out and meet her. She looked at the puppy that played in the sand. It was digging right where the waves met the beach. Each time it stopped for air it would pop its head out of the sand, showing a face with sand all over it. It would sneeze sometimes and continue to dig.

She went over to the puppy and saw as it ran over to meet her looking up at her in its sand covered face. She knelt down before her and picked it up hearing someone coming into the clearing from her left. She stood brushing the sand of the little dog's face. It's so adorable! She thought happily as she turned to meet the person that she had heard. It was Sora and Riku.

A/N: That's all I have time to write right now. I have to go pack for my trip. It is tomorrow and I have to be ready for it and get to bed since I'll have to be there at 6:00 A.M. so the bus doesn't leave me. If it does, then there would go about 400 dollars, and I know my parents wouldn't be very happy about that. Hell, what am I talking about? They would be pissed! I'm not going to let that happen. If it does they'll probably take the computer away AGAIN. So R/R!!!


	7. Darkness

Chapter 7   Darkness 

A/N: I want more reviews! I only have 9. *Sigh* Never mind. Umm . . . . . . . . I was thinking of doing a sequel for the story, but I'm not sure. Just wait till the end of this story and I'll ask you again. But, you'll probably ask for one after the last chapter because it kind of . . . . . . leaves you Wondering about what could have happened, and the ending is coming very near. *Sigh*  So be thinking about it! ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Riku and Sora saw Kairi they went running up to her. "Hey, the boat is finished." Sora said. "Good, then you can go and get the other supplies we might need. Like food and clean water." Kairi responded.

They nodded there heads and walked back into the woods. Kairi turned her head back to the ocean and saw the sun quickly drop to the horizon till she could barley see it. She put the puppy down slowly and stood. *What's happening?* Nothing like that had ever happened before. She turned around to see Yuki was fully clothed. "What's with the sky? Does it always do this?" She asked Kairi. "No, this is the first." She said in response. She nodded her head and turned to stare at the sky with Kairi. There were no stars in the sky, just dark clouds. 

She walked up to Kairi and grabbed hold of her arm. Somehow, to her, this darkness seemed very familiar. She pulled Kairi along to the edge of the woods and stopped. There, lying near a bush was two dead bodies. One of an old woman, and the other a man. Kairi walked up slowly to them and dropped to her knees and hugged her dead grandmother. She couldn't believe it. She was to shocked to cry. Kairi got up and dusted her knees of. "Come on. Let's go find Sora and Riku." She said as she walked into the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They made it through the woods and was now walking across the bridge. Yuki stopped when they reached the door. "I don't think you want to go to the other side. They're already there." She said quietly. "Why? Who's already there?" She asked then shook her head, "I have to meet up with Riku and Sora." She opened the door and went inside. Yuki sighed and followed her in. 

Kairi opened the door and slowly walked out. She took a couple of steps then stopped. There were little creatures out among the sand. They wobbled when the walked. Kairi would have thought they were cute if she didn't have a bad feeling about them. One jumped and sunk it long claws into Kairi's ankle making her scream in pain and fall to her knees. She looked down at the cut and saw the steady flow of blood pour out onto the sand. She was about to put her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but was stopped by Yuki who urged her to stand up. "We need to go somewhere away from them for a moment." She said. "I know where to go." She said as she limped over to a dark place in the stone and stopped. "Come on." She said as she walked into the darkness. Yuki followed her and stopped when she reached the opening. It was a small cave that had drawings on it. She went up to one and looked at it. 

It was a drawing of a castle surrounded by flowers of all sorts. She turned around to see the puppy at her feet. She picked it up and looked over to Kairi. Kairi was sitting down looking at the cut at her ankle. She set the puppy down and went over to see it. As she got neared her, Kairi stood up and looked straight ahead as if someone had been standing there at the entrance to there small hideout. 

"Kairi, is something wrong?" She asked. She kept looking straight ahead as if she didn't even hear what she had said. She looked in the direction Kairi was looking and saw nothing. Yuki looked back at and could barley see Kairi at all. She was transparent. You could see right through her. *What's happening?* She thought as she walked outside of the cave. She stepped out and bumped into Sora. "Is Kairi in there?" He asked. Yuki nodded her head as her shot past her and went into the cave. "Was that a keyblade?" She asked herself. She had seen the weapon that Sora had been carrying. 

She stumbled as she was almost knocked to her knees. She turned around to see Heartless everywhere. She ran as fast as she could. She saw the hut that her and Kairi had come through and jumped on it and ran straight across the bridge that she saw. She slowed down as she saw somebody standing there. *That must be Riku.* She thought. She walked up to him and stopped. There was no ground to step on. It was all dark. Like a hole in the ground. She looked back out to Riku who stared back. The ground began to tremble and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora ran in to see Kairi. She reached out for him. "Sora." She said weakly. She began to fall as everything rushed forward. Kairi seemed to rush at Sora as he opened his arms to catch her. Then she was gone. *Kairi . . . . .* 

He ran outside to look for her, but didn't find her anywhere. He ran over to the place where he had last saw Riku. As he approached he saw that Riku was nowhere in sight. He stepped onto the little bit of land and looked around. The island wasn't there anymore. It was gone. All that was left was that piece of land he was standing on. The ground began to shake as a Heartless appeared. Sora took out his weapon and looked up at it. *That thing . . . . It's from my dream. Does that mean none of this is real.* He thought as he saw the Heartless reach down into the ground and pull up a big ball of light. He didn't know what it was. The Heartless held it above his head as it began to disappear. He shot at it and began to attack it again when his eyesight began to blur and he couldn't see anything. He stopped and took a couple of steps back. He slowly fell backwards and blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, another chapters done. *Yeah!* What'd yu think of it? Did it suck? Do I need to redo it? I'm not really happy with this chapter. R/R!! ^_^


	8. Traverse Town

Chapter 8   Travers Town

A/N: Well, here we are. The 8th chapter. Yep. The 8th chapter . . . . . . . Okay. Whatever. On With The Story! .

Sora woke up to see a yellow dog licking all over his face. He pushed the dog of and looked around. He was in an alley. The dog took off down the alley, turned around and began to bark. Sora ran to catch up with the dog and stopped when he had finally got out of the alley.

He looked around at the bright lights of the town. 

He slowly walked down the steps to see the yellow dog run off. He slowly walked down the stairs and went up to a tall lady in green and white under a lamp post. "Excuse me," he said getting her attention, "What's the name of this town?" He asked. 

She sighed and looked up at the stars, "Travers Town," she answered. She sighed again and looked down at him. She stared at him, "Your world must have been destroyed as well."

"Yes, but how would you know?"

"Everyone that you see out on the streets, has come from another place. Their homes have been destroyed." She sighed again. Her faced hardened as she glared at him, suddenly angry. "I don't want to talk about it anymore . . . . ." She trailed off and left it at that. 

He walked away from her thinking that maybe she was a head case. 

He had been walking around for a while now. He had been to so many places. The town was lit up with bright lights everywhere he went. There were three districts. The first district had two shops and a restaurant. The second had many shopping areas, a factory and a hotel. It also had a house that led out to a back ally, and a fountain in the middle. The third district really had nothing to it. Just a lot of bright lights and a big, locked wooden door that lead to the first district, and another door that had a flame carved onto it. It was probably locked too since it wouldn't open. 

He went back to the second district and went out the back door to the factory. He saw a latter in front of him. It didn't look sturdy enough to climb so he left it alone and jumped down to the ground to see that someone had just walked to the third district.

She didn't want to open her eyes. Not yet. She was still tired and wanted to sleep some more. She was warm and felt safe. She felt a pair of arms around her. She snapped her eyes opened and looked down at her waist to see a pair of hands. She slowly tried to scoot away when she was suddenly pulled back. This is going to be difficult. She thought. She now was held closer and tighter then she was before. She moved around to see who it was and caught a glimpse of silver. She realized now that it was Riku, Kairi's friend. She had described Sora easily enough, but didn't really have much to say about Riku. She said that he usually always kept to himself and that he was really competitive, especially against Sora

She had seen him before, but only for a bit. She never even had a chance to talk to him. She looked around at her surrounding. She was in a little alley that had boxes that blocked her view from anything that could have been on the other side. The only light they received came from in between the boxes. It was little, but enough to see. 

She felt him move around and pull his arms away. She rolled over to get away from her capture. Finally. She thought. She had given up on trying to move anywhere. She blushed as she slowly stood up and brushed of her clothes. She had tow dark blue arm cuffs on that started a little bit above her elbow and ended below her shoulders. She had a sleeve less white and dark blue shirt on that showed a little of her belly. Her short skirt had some shorts under them like Kairi's skirt. She also had her long hair up in a high pony tail. Her necklace was tucked in her shirt only showing a silver chain. 

She turned around and looked at Riku. He was still sitting down. He looked around and finally started to get up as he muttered a sorry. "What?" She asked him. "Sorry." He said as he looked at her. He walked past her and started to climb up the boxes. When he finally reached the top he looked down to see she was struggling. He got down and held out his hand for her. She thanked him and took his hand as he pulled her up. He started climbing down as she looked around. There was a little stream of water that ended at a bared place in the wall and balconies that lead into some rooms. 

She looked down to see he had already started walking, leaving her alone. "Wait, please!" She yelled as she jumped down. She landed gracefully on her feet and ran towards him.

He turned around in time to see her running towards him. He had stopped walking after hearing her scream out. "Wait. Don't leave me. I have no idea where I am. I don't want to be alone. You're the only person that I recognize." She said. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, "Yes." 

She smiled and started to follow him. 

"Have you ever been here?" She asked as they neared a fountain. 

"No, I have never been of my island." He said as he started to walk up some of the stairs leaving her at the fountain. "Wait! So, what are you going to do then?" She asked as she ran up the stairs to catch up to him. "I'm looking for Kairi." 

"Then, can I come along and help you look? Kairi was the one that helped me when . . . . ." She trailed of leaving it at that. He stopped and turned to look at her. She was staring down at the ground. 

He walked closer to her, "What's your name?"

She slowly looked up at him. She stared at him for awhile before answering, "Yuki."

"Where did you come from? I know you weren't from the island." He said. She looked up at him sadly remembering the day she had woke up on the beach. That memory was the only thing that she had remembered, and it wasn't exactly a happy one. She remembered only a little of what her town had looked like. She didn't know the place, "I don't remember much. I woke up on the beach only remembering what my home had once looked like before it was destroyed . . . . . . Like your island." 

He looked at her, "Come on." He said smiling at her. 

A/N: Well, that was the 8th chapter. Yep, sure was . . . . . . . . . Umm . . . . . . . Read and Review then! -


	9. Donald and Goofy

Chapter 9 Donald and Goofy

A/n: Here's the 9th Chapter! 'clapping hands and whistling' I've finally done it. I know it doesn't have much. That's because I don't know what I want to happen. I wouldn't mind some help. Some. . . . Ideas on what could happen between Yuki and Riku next chapter. I know what I want to happen between Sora. That's not the problem. 'Sigh' Well, help would be very much appreciated.

........................................................  
  
Sora walked up to the door that led to the third district and push on it opening the door. He stepped into the light to see a white duck and, what looked like, a tall dog. The tall one had a funny laugh and voice. The other one sounded weird and looked like he was about to explode. Apparently they were fighting over where they should look next. Sora walked up behind them to listen that's when the tall one heard him and turned away from the screaming duck. "Hi there!" He said as he looked at him. When he said that, it finally got the attention of the one that was screaming.  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake as they all turned there attention to what was happening at the middle of the place. A Heartless appeared. It had a helmet with no face. Infact, it didn't have a body either. It's hands and feet just floated. It had a torso of armor that it's parts floated around. Sora drew his weapon as he saw the two in front of him do the same. It walked over as Sora stepped in between the two to attack. They stared at the boy in front of them. Was it him? Was it that boy that wielded the 'key blade'? They held there thoughts and questions as they began there attack. They started to attack the torso when his hands began to fly around stopping them from attacking. Sora then decided to leave the torso and get rid of the hands fist. He saw as the other two took the other hand. After a while the hands were gone. The two were exhausted as he saw them faint leaving Sora to fight by himself. He attacked the helmet as he saw it finally disappear like the hands. The only thing left was the torso and one of its feet. The torso finally disappear leaving a yellow and red translucent heart float and slowly sparkly and drift off into the sky. Sora looked over to the two that was still knocked out. He took out some of his potion and sighed. He went over and gave them some as they finally came around. "Thanks." They both murmured as they stood up. The tall one finally held out his hand and said, "My names Goofy," Sora took his hand and shook it as he continued, "And this is Doanld." "Hey, my names Sora." He said as he smiled. "Is that the 'Key blade'?" Donald asked, but before Sora could answer some one did for him. "Yes, it is." They said as they stood in the shadows. Donald and Goofy jumped in surprise and turned around to the person that had said that. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

...................................................................

They walked into, what looked, like a factory. "Looks like no one's here." Riku said as he looked around. Yuki laughed and said sarcastically, "Really. . . I thought there was." She lauged again. Riku glared at her and walked out a door that was at the back. "Wait up." Yuki said as he followed him out the door. When she was outside she saw Riku start to climb a ladder. Yuki sighed and followed. When they finally got up there Yuki looked up at the stars, "Isn't it beautiful up here? You can see the stars so much better up here." She said. Riku looked at her and smiled. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, "If you say so." He looked down. "What's wrong? Don't you think so?" She said as she walked up to him.

...................................

A/n: Okay! How was that? What should happen between Yuki and Riku? Tell me what you think please. I really don't know what should happen next. I'm sure I could make up something, but it would take a while since I'm fresh out of ideas. I know what I want to happen at the end. I even have the last chapter written. I just don't know what I want to happen now, so any help at all would be nice. I know what I want to do with Sora for the next chapter and if yu want I could go ahead and write the next chapter, but it would be just over Sora since I already have everything planned out for him.


	10. Strangers

Chapter 10 Strangers

* * *

A/n: You guys were SO much help that I think I'm going to cry! I asked for some help on what I should do next with Riku and Yuki and this is what you said:

* * *

Nichole08:  
  
Very good chapter. I hope you pair up Riku and Yuki. Hurry and update!  
  
Aerseph4eva:  
  
Yuki and Riku should get together of course! Look forward to the next chapter. Ja ne  
  
Thanks a BUNCH! I already knew that I wanted them together, but. . . . . Thank you anyway! I really wanted some info. on what should happen next in this chapter, but it seems that I'll have to make something up myself. . . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
............................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The man stepped out from the shadows, "Come with me." He said as he turned around and started to walk off. Sora began running to catch up with him. Goofy looked down at Donald as he took off running with Sora.  
  
They stepped into the hotel room along with the stranger, "My name is Leon. I've been looking for the wielder of the 'key blade' for some time now. I can't believe that you are its owner." He looked at Sora and continued, "The Heartless will not stop their on coming attacks as long as you have it."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
............................................................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Riku looked up at Yuki and smiled. She gave him a pouty look as he shook his head and laughed. His face suddenly turned serious as he looked behind her. Someone was behind them watching. The figure chuckled and stepped forth smiling. She was very tall and wore a long black dress. On her head was something that resembled horns. In her left hand she held a staff.  
  
She smiled at them as she saw Yuki turn around, "Is there some thing that you are in search of?" She said. "No, now leave." Riku said as he stepped out in front of Yuki. She smiled even more widely as she laughed again. "As you wish, but know this, if there is anything that I could help you out with let me know." She turned around to go but was stopped by Riku. She hid her smile. This was exactly what she wanted to happen. What she had planned.  
  
Yuki didn't like her. She didn't want to trust her. She looked over Riku shoulders as he told her to leave. She smiled at this. She heard her say something that made Riku stop her before she could leave. Yuki frowned. Why had he stopped her? .  
  
.  
  
..........................................  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

A/n: I won't write another chapter till I get some ideas from you guys. I know you have it in yu!!!! Also, I need to know what those to girl's names are, the ones that you see hanging out with Leon. I forgot there names and if some one could tell me it would be very much appreciated. I need there names in order to write another chapter.

* * *


End file.
